The Kazekage's Warmth
by Star-Mew
Summary: An unsteady nightmare has clung in Gaara's mind ever since his death and revival. A dream that can only be subdued by warmth. He is requested to attend the chunin exams in Konoha, dreading it completely. Gaara looks to Kakashi for guidance, for he has felt something he has never felt before. The feeling of falling in love and lust. [[YAOI/Shonen ai]] Narugaa and slight Kakagaa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have written fanfiction before on my old account. I plan on finishing this. Maybe making a good 5 to 8 chapters depending on how the story goes. Please do me a favor and leave a review and a follow/favorite. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Note, this is all written by me. I take credit for everything as far as the story line and ideas for how it goes, the characters' thoughts, actions, etc. NOT THE CHARACTERS. **

**Though I love to hear peoples critique and I can take requests depending on how I feel about them. DO NOT critique me on my grammar or small mistakes I might have made. I know I make mistakes no need to remind me. Also no flaming or reporting. This is a M rated fiction that contains yaoi and shonen ai. So shove your homophobic thoughts up your bigot asses. Much love ~ Star-Mew**

**Story is written first person between Naruto, Gaara, and Kakashi. Set after the Fourth Shinobi World War. So their ages I'd guess around 18, Kakashi probably 29 or 30. Narugaa and very very slight Kakagaa (its very different and wanted to add something to spice it up. I know.. Its a crack pairing.) No flaming please,  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>One<br>**

**(Gaara)**

_It was a heavenly, quite becoming white glow around me. The earthy musk of tree leaves and the slight hint of ramen filled my nose. I could feel this warmth radiating around my torso and the lower half of my face. I couldn't quite figure out where I was, I was disoriented. Weak as if I had just woken up from my death. I felt my hair being touched softly, like someone was consoling me. _

_"I got you," I heard a calming voice say. It sounded familiar, yet I couldn't wrap my head around who's voice it was. It sounded excited and dipped after each word, throaty, yet at the same time dulcet. "You're okay, they can't hurt you any more."_

_I move my head, only slightly due to the pain I was in. It was just enough to see my head was nuzzled in the crease of someone's warm neck. I could make out blonde strands of hair leading from the nape of the neck to the back of the scalp. I could feel a pulse against my lips, slow and steady, very mellifluous. It took time before I realized I was being held by the hypoactive blonde, Uzumaki Naruto. I could feel my heart beat desultory against my chest. I instantly remember the vicious rush of emptiness. The kind of physical emptiness as if a big something was taking out of my body. My breath was stolen from my lungs and my head suddenly felt light. I didn't hear those deep whispers I heard constantly. That use to keep me up every night with fear. I remember the excruciating pain I felt and suddenly bliss. _

_I don't remember waking up in my comrades arms, but I remember a memory, or more like a desire. The desire to have known him back than when I had no one. I press my face deeper in his neck. The warmth gave me that whole body shiver that seemed to have lingered for the longest time. I could feel my arms as weak as they were wrap as tightly as they could around the top of his shoulders. My eyes shut loosely and I could hear his steady breathing and gentle voice say, "I got you."_ _Than suddenly I could feel myself fall from his embrace crashing through the white glow..._

A jolt of surprise arouse me. "A dream.." I reassure myself. "Not a memory.." I shake my hands in the tangled mess that was my hair, as if trying to brush away the dream. The feeling of emptiness was still there, ever since the day I awoke from my death. The long days that it took to extract the Shukaku leading up to my departure and the revival of my life has caused the same dream. I wasn't one to talk about my dreams or how they have put a toll on my sleeping patterns, but I promised myself one more dream like that I'd tell one of my siblings. Which I did have a brief conversation about it with Kankuro. It's been a year or so since that blissful day, waking up to see Naruto's gentle cyan eyes greet me with a 'Welcome back, Gaara.' He was my first friend, he held something special in my heart, and now considering he poured some of his life into me, held something greater. I draw back my sheets, seeing how my pyjamas were slightly damp as well as the sheets under me were too. I had to take a bath. I'd ask the maids to change them when I was finished.

The sun seeped its light through my windows. Dust and sand was visible through the slightly opened curtains. I could hear the rush of wind howl against the Kazekage mansion as if trying its darnest to knock it down. My bare feet scrape against the sandy floors as I creep down the halls. My back ached slightly as each step was a workout. After every night, now that I am able to sleep, waking up is the second hardest thing to do. I made sure to pass through the halls swiftly without getting caught up with anyone. It would be inappropriate for anyone to see me in my pyjamas. As soon as I reach the bathrooms my mind triggers memory and I become fully awake. The first thing I recall from the day before is the reminder of the chunin exams, held in Konoha, were in a few weeks. The Hokage so generously sent the message with a pigeon stating, "Chunin exams this month, kiddo. I will send an escort from our village sometime Saturday." Instantly, I could feel my shoulders roll forward.

"The chunin exams..." I mumble under my breath. I knew taking on the roll as Kazekage there would be requirements. Chunin exams were a must go for me - from time to time - considering it lasts for little over a few months, I was dreading it. I often thought more than a normal person should ever think. I live inside myself and deal with things alone. Such as emotions and things that often bothered me. I was never too keen on expressing myself verbally, but more so with my actions. To be quite honest, a lot of my thinking revolved around my comrade who has fought, cried, and saved me. Not only from myself, but also my life. I remember briefly discussing my thoughts with Kankuro once and I never plan on doing it again. One sentence lead to another and than began the assuming.

_"So what you are telling me, Gaara, is that you are infatuated with Uzumaki?" He had asked me a few weeks ago._

_"I am not quite sure how I feel," I say, holding my legs rather close to my chest. We sat on the roof of the mansion. Side by side. My breath steady, yet heart pounded as if I were sprinting full force for hours. _

_"You have been having this dream for a while now.. So, I think, with my best educated guess, is that what he did for you.." He paused for the slightest moment to look at me. His eyes held compassion and the greatest empathy, "made you feel something you haven't felt before... Something deeper than companionship. Do you think?" _

_I looked down at my open hands and squeeze them tightly. An evanescent pulse of bubbly warmth rushed through my body. I almost gasp with the sudden revelation I underwent. "A-A deeper feeling, perhaps love?" I whisper, breathy and deep._

_Kankuro smiles and stares up at the setting sun. "Perhaps.." He says sincerely. _

"Love.." I repeat, thrashing back into the present. The warm water deluded my mind with that dream. An uneasy pang of effervescent jolts corrode the insides of my belly. It [my stomach] seemed to react that way when ever I thought of that dream, or rather Naruto in general. I lather my hair with lavender scented soup. Bubbles form atop my head and slide down my back.

"An escort from the leaf..." I mutter. My eyes close as soupy bubbles slip down my forehead.

**0o0o0o0o**

I walk to my office. My hair somewhat damp, it began to curl naturally as it usually did. I hold onto my chest, squeezing the fabric of my robes. I could hear a slightly lazed voice and I raise my head to see Kakashi Hatake. He was talking with Temari.

"My mission is to escort Gaara to Konoha safely, you can count on me," Kakashi said, his voice steady and calm. His arm pressed at his hip, standing with distastefully bad posture. Temari nodded and than looked toward me as I walked in.

"Took you long enough, the halls were getting misty from your bath," she teased, walking towards me with a fiery expression, I look away with a huff.

I didn't say much at first, instead I nod to Kakashi, who was turned towards me, indicating I was ready. "Kankuro said your things are already in Konoha, so.." Kakashi reassured, trailing off. He held his hand behind the back of his neck, rubbing it. My heart sank slightly, deep down I was wishing it were Naruto, but also slightly relieved it was Kakashi.

"Than lets go.." I say after a whiles pause.

It took the usual three days to get to Konoha. The whole trip was quiet and somewhat tense. I was well looked after, in terms of protection, I couldn't of asked for a better escort. I knew Kankuro was already at Konoha. Perhaps when I got there, I'd feel less tense. We ran atop the trees during the day and found refuge in a woodsy cave at night. Kakashi kept asking if I was doing alright, which I was. I remember my siblings always asking me the same question, waiting on me hand and foot after I was brought back to life. It lasted several months until they realized I was capable of handling things on my own. Considering I was fourth division commander in the Fourth Shinobi World War I'd think after that people would stop worrying about me so much. But than again... If anything were to happen to me (again) it'd be devastating for Suna.

I look towards Kakashi, who discretely placed explosive tags around our cave. To ensure that if someone were to sneak up on us we'd know. "Better to be safe than sorry," Kakashi had told me before setting off. I sat at the mouth of the cave. My gourd was neatly set beside me and the seemingly cold air brushed against my skin, goosebumps spread quickly around my body. I allowed myself to shiver once and wrapped my legs under my Kage robes. I was on guard. I wasn't sure how this night would go, I prepared myself for not sleeping. Unfortunately, I could already feel my eyes grow heavy. Kakashi appeared in front of me, his eyes to the sky.

"Everything seems to be in place. You are free to rest now, Kazekage," Kakashi reassure. He was fast, and usually on his toes. I wouldn't expect anything less from a former anbu member. I sort of looked up to him as if he were my sensei.

I sighed, not keen to start up conversation. The stars seemed to shine as bright as the moon. It was getting colder by the hour and the air seemed a lot more moist than Suna's, thicker even. Kakashi followed my sigh and squatted next to me. He was close enough that I could feel his warmth and my body began to tense up. I was never much for small talk. I could tell that this was just as awkward for Kakashi as it was for me, but I appreciated his heat and took advantage of that. (Considering it was much colder here then what I am use to.)

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked again after a few minutes of silence. The air split and small droplets of mist fell off my eye lashes. I sat up straight and took in a deep breath.

"Of course," I said coldly, though I didn't sound so sure. I close my eyes. My goal was to stay awake and keep from falling asleep. I couldn't afford to have that dream again and bother Kakashi with my restlessness. It was best if I stood guard alongside him. Kakashi didn't look a day over twenty. From the looks of him, he was well built. His white spiked hair swooped to one side, the lower half of his face covered by that mask. Curiosity struck me, probably as well as others, to what his face looked like as a whole.

"Chunin exams eh?" He continued to try to spark up conversation. "Friendships started then, especially the friendship between you and Naruto. So this should be a good time to reminisce." My heart skipped a beat.

"Naruto.." I repeat. The trees before us gave off a penumbra over our silhouettes. "How is he?"

Kakashi gives off a somewhat soft chuckle, leaning back a bit to stare off into the sky. "Excited, as always. He doesn't know you will be coming by. But I am sure he's run into your brother."

"I see." I was off putting. I didn't keep up with the conversation. Instead I allowed my eyes to rest a bit...

**0o0o0o**

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a hand on my chest and a slight whisper, "Gaara, Gaara, wake up." It was Kakashi. His visible eye narrowed and I found myself on the ground shaking. I sat up quickly, my robes were damp and I felt my hand squeezing something tightly. It was warm and I was cold, so I clung tighter.

"It's alright, I got you," Kakashi said sweetly, causing me to go through another relapse of panic attacks, reminding me of my dream. "You got a nice grip."

As he said that I noticed it was Kakashi's wrist that I was squeezing. I let go. My heart beat was far ahead of me and my breath came in vestigial bursts. I blinked and managed to stand myself up. "Take it easy now." Kakashi said. His arms held out for me in case I fell over. I waved my hand to reassure him I was capable of standing up.

"I'm sorry..." I breathed. My eyes still half shut and heavy. Kakashi looked at me, he wasn't convinced all was well.

"Don't be." He still was on his feet. I reassure him once more that I was strong enough to manage myself, and I was. I was Kazekage after all.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Kakashi)<strong>

One minute we are having a slight conversation, the next I hear a thud. I turn to see the young red head curled in on himself. I jump to my feet to check his pulse, he was alive. At least for the most part. "He must have fallen asleep... Or passed out." I eliminated two of the possibilities, that being dead and fainted, when I heard the soft sound of snoring coming out of his mouth. I smile, feeling relieved.

"Phew.." I pan the walls of the wood cave. A petrichor filled the air. I hurriedly wrap the Kazekage in my arms and swiftly carry him deeper in the cave. Away from the outside so he can rest safely. There was a slight glow inside from the moon. It shined bright through any cracks the cave sported. I set him near the middle closest to me. His skin was pale and reflected the moons glow. I knew he was strong. One of the strongest Kazekage Sunagakure ever had. In fact I questioned why he'd even need an escort, but the memory still hung in our heads of the day he almost slipped away. Especially Naruto's reaction. I couldn't refuse the mission, or Naruto's feelings towards one of his close comrades.

My feet pressed in the dirt, I had just enough light to read the newest and last issue of Icha Icha, written just before Master Jiraya's death. I felt a single tear stream from my cheek. _I'll miss you old man, thank you for your genius._ Exited that I had some leisure, I open the glorious front cover and allowed myself to slip into, well, 'Make-out' Paradise. The lustful atmosphere of the book gave way to my sensual interest, my brain peeked through each word with more excitement then the last. Each page turn, my mind squealed like a little girl. I could hear Naruto and Sakura churn in their beds with uneasy sleep, _'KAKASHI YOU PERV!' _Ahh, life seemed to have come full circle, leading up to this very moment.

A sudden sound of whimpering broke the silence. I turn to see Gaara shaking. His hands clench his chest and he was gasping for a breath. I let it go for a second too long, before shutting my book and realizing he was struggling to breathe. I carefully press my hand to his chest, warm and heavy knocks from his heart thrash against his ribs. I try to shake him slightly, hoping waking him was the best option. His eyes were tightly shut and his back arched.

"Gaara, Gaara, wake up," I whisper. I could feel his ribs poking through the robes. _Does this kid even eat? _I thought profusely. I felt a sudden grip around my wrist. His dark eyes shot open, the aqua orbs that seemed to have shimmered in the moons light were filled with terror. He clung even tighter.

"It's okay, I got you," I was sincere with my words. I promised Hokage and Gaara's sister I'd protect him. His breathing was short and his face was as pale as Sai's. "You got a nice grip." I try to lighten the mood. He releases my wrist and he struggles to stand himself up.

"Take it easy now," I say, holding out my arms just in case.

"I'm sorry..." His legs were shaky as well as his voice. I never seen him like this, someone who's as stiff as a board as Gaara, act so timid and vulnerable. He usually had this demure about him, he acted deadpan.

"Don't be." I reassure him. He waves his hand, his back stiffens and he regains his composure. I look at him, focusing. His eyes slunk, making him look more raccoon like. His skin flushed and he looked mentally drained.

_I heard the One Tails caused terrifying nightmares in it's host, resulting in insomnia.. Even though the Shukaku is long since been extracted, he still suffers from the nightmares. _The sun was slowly rising, giving the earth a pink and orange glow. I look back from the Kazekage to the book in my hands. I mark it with a slight fold of the corner and shove it in my back pocket.

Looking at Gaara now and thinking back five years ago at the chunin exams, its astonishing how much he has grown and changed. Every time I see him I am blown away by his alteration. And I can't help but credit Naruto for that. Considering I don't see him as much as Naruto or Sakura, of course it'd be breath taking to see someone who use to be over taken by loneliness and hatred, now Kazekage. He is one of the most respected ninja I know.

Gaara's eyes shut and he tilts his head back, his hair falls somewhat behind, revealing the love kanji on his forehead. He was quite lissome and from what I can tell comely, for someone as quiet and reserved as he is. I wouldn't normally say that about another man, especially someone as young as he is.

"Well.. Shall we continue moving forward? We are almost there," I say, breaking the silence and retreating from my thoughts.

Gaara nodded and we sprung from our base.

**o0o0o0  
><strong>

We had been running all day. The humid heat was causing us to slow down just a bit and I noticed that the sun was setting. By my calculations we had several hours before we hit the midpoint. We should be there by mid day tomorrow, so I figure we ought to get some rest. I remember passing a spring and waterfall nearby. We could cool off there, I stop and the Kazekage follows suit.

"Lets camp nearby, it's getting dark," I suggest and Gaara nods. _Man he's impassive._

He follows me near the spring and we unwind. I copied my last tactic, placing explosive tags several yards around us to ensure people won't intrude. The clearing was surrounded by trees and quite private, so I wasn't too worried. I slump down near a tree and take out my book and a bottle of water I packed. I toss one towards Gaara who was facing the waterfall and as expected the sand caught it in an instant.

"Thanks," he says before opening it and gulping it down. He takes off his gourd and kage robes and sets it near me, assuming he will be sleeping near me again. I wouldn't want him sleeping alone.

The sun pressed it's remaining rays against the earth and a cooling breeze breaks through the clouds, causing the water to ripple. I look towards Gaara, who sported a black capri jumpsuit, a lot like his brothers. Underneath were fishnets long enough to reach his ankles and wrists. I try to maintain concentration on my book, but something else catches my eye. I see Gaara unzipping his jumpsuit. Was he really that indisposed that he'd undress in the open? I try to look away again, giving him a little more privacy. I heard the sound of muffling clothes and without realizing it I was intently watching as the young Kazekage undresses. He was in nothing but his fishnets now. It appeared it was a full fish net shirt and leg "warmers." His black spandex hugged tightly around his rump. Soon he was in nothing but those! I stiffen, keeping the book over the bottom half of my face, only giving myself a peak. Eventually Gaara had taken up more of my attention then Icha Icha. He dipped a toe in, testing the temperature. I sat up straight. His body was lean. Although he was rather thin, he wasn't too thin. He still had muscle tone especial around his legs. He looked to have been gaining and losing weight on and off a lot recently. I could feel my cheeks heat up for him. He acted as if I weren't even there. Gaara fell to his knees and began cupping water into his hand and splashing it in his hair. He pulled back his bangs and repeated the same gesture he did this morning; closing his eyes and looking up towards the sun. Water droplets trickled down his face and neck. I felt my body grow tense.

_What am I getting all worked up for? _I tried to gear my attention once again to Icha Icha. Time had passed and Gaara hadn't moved from his spot. I look up again and noticed he was meditating. The stars became more visible and we were once again in moonlight. I managed to finish my book. Feeling a bit tired, I could feel my eyes droop. _It won't hurt if I rest my eyes for a bit..._

**o0o0o**

SPLASH! My eyes fling open and there is no sight of the Kazekage. I stand up quick and notice the water was unsteady, bubbles were rushing to the surface. There was no time, I rush to the water and dive in. It was unbearably dark underwater and impossible to see. I rush back to the surface. "DAMN!" It was hard to move nimbly in water with my gear. I quickly take of my vest, leaving me only in my morph suit. I dive deep feeling the air bubbles rush around me. My hands reach out and I could feel a warm body beneath me. I quickly wrap my arms around him, he was heavy. It took me a moment to realize he must have been covered in his sand armour. I pull with all of my might and push him to the surface. The sand gave him an earthy colour. His eyes were shut. He was lifeless, just as still as he was a year or so back. I could hear Naruto's cries in my head. _"I couldn't save Sasuke... And now I can't save Gaara..." _I shake my head, trying to forget. I pull off my headband, pressing my head to hea chest, listening for a heart beat.

No heart beat.

"Gaara! Gaara!" The sand was drying and it slipped off his body, he was out cold. I check for a pulse.

No pulse.

I brush the sand from his face best I could, the sound of my heart was deafening. I had to act quickly if I wanted him to make it. I managed to remain calm and pulled off my mask. I pinch his nose and open up his mouth, breathing into him. After a few pumps of air I pull up and give a few pushes to the chest. When that didn't work I repeated the process. After the third time water finally spewed from his lips and he laid there dead silent. His eyes opened, but they stared off. His lips were purple and his skin gave off a pale peachy blue. I press the palms of my hands to his cheeks, holding his head which was limp, cold... I can feel his jaw tighten. _Thank goodness._

"Gaara..?" I say, hoping for a response.

He moved his head slightly, blinking the droplets of water that clung to his lids away. "I'm reckless..." He said, his voice raspy and low. He was unbelievably becoming, his eyes shined and he was completely vulnerable.

"What happened?" I ask with a gentle chuckle.

"I must have fallen asleep.. How can I be called Kazekage if I can't even take care of myself..?" His voice seemed to have cracked a bit, as if he were upset. I never underestimated him, even from the beginning. He was well suited for his duty and I had to remind him that even though he is a kage, he is also still a human.

He remained still and I can see goosebumps were covering his body. The air was freezing and I hand him my vest. He sits himself up and wraps himself in it, it flooded him making him look childish in a way. I look away from him, trying to get us out of this imbroglio. "We are almost to Konoha, you can rest next to me until morning-" I felt a tug on my arm.

"Kakashi..." His voice was dulcet, prickling my skin all over. I look back at him, his mouth was slightly open as if trying to say more but nothing came out. Instead he grabs my hand and presses it to his chest, It was warm and I could tell he was nervous by the way his heart beat. I wasn't quite sure what was on his mind, but I could see the wheels turning. To give to be able to read his mind and hear what he is thinking at this very moment. I never was close with Gaara, but something in me wanted to be. Especially right now.

"Everything's alright.." I pause for the slightest moment to find the words to say. "Close your eyes if you have to.. You can tell me what is on your mind, son."

He held onto my wrist, still pressing my hand to where his heart would be. My palm felt his bare skin, he was trembling. "I feel something that I can't quite explain in words.. I-I never felt this way before.. I.. can't wrap my finger around it," he stuttered. His eloquence faded within minutes and he became flustered. He looked away from me, trying to hide his face which grew pink. "I have been dreaming of another man.. Holding me.. And.. And..." He began to trail off.

"Gaara," I begin but I didn't know exactly how to console him. He let go of my wrist, but I still held my hand there. This must have been a privilege to touch him and see him like this, probably only his siblings were allowed. Which must have taken years for them to earn such a privilege. I take in a deep breath.

"I tried talking to Kankuro, but it was useless..."

"What did he say?"

"The conclusion came down to... '_love'_." He pressed his hand to his lower lip, touching it very gently. I take in a gulp of air.

Who could he be in love with? Why would he come to me of all people? He truly was clueless. I can't blame him. He sheltered himself for so long, shielding away anyone who dared to get as close as I am with him right now, physically anyway. But isn't it how it starts? With a simple touch, a brush of skin... Warmth...

Heartbeat..

I was getting ahead of myself again - my heart wrenched forward - his cream coloured skin crawled with goosebumps. His hair, messy and the curls pulled back away from his brow. Things were silent for the longest time. He pulled my vest tighter around his body and sighed. I took my hand back and stood up. He looked down, as if pouting. I walked over to retrieve his robes and wrapped them around his body. He looked up at me with the smallest of smiles.

"Love, huh?" I finally say. I sit back down next to him. It was the warmest place to be at the moment. I am sure he is taking advantage of it too. "You are wise enough to figure it out thus far."

He looked somewhat unsatisfied. He sat up straight, his hands gripped at his robes tightly. So tight even, that his knuckles grew as white as his bones. His eyes open slowly and he dips his head back, soaking the moon's light in his skin.

I felt an instant rush of adrenaline, whether it was the heat of the moment or just the way he carried himself that made me react in this way. One moment we were talking as if he were my own student, and the next my hands were squeezing his shoulders tight. I held him there in front of me. He stiffened, as if thinking of pulling away. He didn't. His eyes flickered, my mask was still off of my face and neck. I felt exposed.

His lips pursed. "K-kakashi-"

"Gaara, I want you to know something," my voice was deep and sincere. "I can't read your mind, and if I could I would be able to give you more answers. I am sure I can. If it is one thing that has changed you so dramatically it is not finding love in yourself, but in others. If love is what is causing you to break right now, than let me read you more than you are allowing me.."

He looked away from me, refusing to speak or even look at me in the eyes. His face blushed and one move lead to another. I decided to mimic the move he made on me (They don't call me the copy-cat ninja for nothing), pressing his hand to my heart this time. His eyes widened. A flash of felicity shined in his aqua orbs.

"P-Please.." He began but I can hear the want in his voice.

I press closer to him. His breath on mine now. "Who is it that you want, Gaara?" He shut his eyes, utterly defenceless.

"Please!" He shouted. "I can't.. Let me go!" I ignore him and quickly take both of his wrist in my hands, pulling them up.

"Come on," I begin, "I am not stupid. If you really felt in danger your sand would have rushed to your aid by now." That shut him up, I could feel his hands ball into fists. His heart was so loud, I could hear it pound against his chest and now mine, for I pressed our bodies together. His face was as pink as Sakura's hair. I had him now, right where I wanted him.

Something stopped me.. As I looked down at his eyes, heavy with plead and lust.

I loosened my grip and his hands fell to my chest. "Warm..." He sort of moaned in a mellifluous tone. It made me want him even more. I knew better. I slump over him, feeling foolish for my actions. He was just a kid. I couldn't take advantage of him like that, especially considering he is the Kazekage. He held so much power over me. Yet... He allowed me to touch him. Me of all people. '_Warm...' __That idiot.. _I felt a his hands tighten around my clothes and a pull. I obeyed his physical command and there I was, half an inch away from his face.

"Kakashi..." His voice alone was enough to make anyone's knees weak and heart want to hear more. "Help me." I wrapped my arms around the small of his back and pull him in close. I could feel his nose press in the crease of my neck. His lips on my skin. In a muffled voice he says something I wouldn't have ever thought escape his mouth.

"I think I am in love with Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! So, I will be updating this story at least once a week. Taking it a little fast next time. I can't update unless I receive your feed back. In return I will check out any of your guys' stories. Consider it a win/win. No flaming and I understand my grammar isn't the best. I write off the whim. Whatever is in my little heart. I really want to go further with this story, so please, review, favourite, follow, whatever you must. **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

**(Gaara)**

Here I was, in the arms of another human being, feeling completely drained. The touch between us was unique, something I have never felt before with another person. Frankly, I could care less at the moment who it was holding me. It just felt natural and I didn't want to move. I take in a deep from, nuzzling my nose and mouth in the crease of Kakashi's neck. He squeezes me tighter, his hands gentle, feeling somewhat cold to the. A rush of shivers and goosebumps conflate around my body, like bursts of thunder and lightning during a storm.

"I think I am in love with Uzumaki Naruto." How my mouth was able to spew those words out, I wasn't sure. I felt somewhat relieved and embarrassed at the same time. I swallow the tension that balled up in my throat. It hurt going down, but hurt worse coming out into words that I never thought I would admit -even to myself.

"Is that who you want?" Kakashi asks, his breath in my ear.

"Want?" I take a moment to catch my breath, pressing my face deeper in his skin, taking in the scent of linen and earth. A muffled version of my voice dares to continue, "I need him..."

I could feel Kakashi's head move up, but I stayed in my spot, feeling my eyes close naturally. I was tired. No... I was way past exhaustion. Was I fit for battle if that problem were to approach us head on any second? Yes. Of course, but to feel so vulnerable and allow myself the luxury of sleep... Felt exhilarating.

"That's a powerful feeling, to need someone. Are you sure?" Kakashi asks me, I could feel his chin rest on the top of my head.

"I'm not sure...I just feel.. Like if I don't see him..." _Actually, I have never been so sure in my entire life._ I was trailing off. Retreating inside my own demesne. Yeah.. Things felt as if they were spiraling down inside me, far too deep to fish out. I was stuck in a place, in a place I have been stuck in for so long. The first step to finding myself was admitting that I in fact was in love. So I thought. I was sitting in front of another human being, someone who wanted to protect me, rather than kill me. Someone I began to trust, giving him the opportunity to touch me. I close my eyes and I can hear my head scream, _too close! Move you idiot! _But I didn't move. Every fiber of my be wanted to withdraw from the sudden affection I so desperately lacked. It was saddening, knowing how weak I could become. Just because I was getting something I longed for for as long as I remember.

"Kakashi," I say, my voice raspy.

"Yes, Kazekage?" Kakashi answer almost immediately. His hand brushed my cheek and he retreated from the top of me. My wrists were red from the struggle and I can see Kakashi's face fill with quilt.

I let out a soft displeasing moan, I look down, thinking of what to say next. I was a terrible speaker when it came to conversation. I usually planned out each sentence I say, if it was one of those rare occasions I'd speak. "..I.. I think I would like to sleep now.." I murmured, though it wasn't what I wanted to say. I bite my bottom lip and grab the vest Kakashi wrapped around me. I wanted to put on my robes, feeling somewhat embarrassed I took them off in the first place, even more so that I allowed myself to be seemingly exposed. Utterly shameful, inappropriate as I. It reminded of me of how Naruto usually acted. Shameless, free spirited Uzumaki. I carefully try to remove the vest, even though it was warm and smelled of soft linen. I felt a hand, on spur of moment, I felt a hand grip my wrist tightly, stopping me from my actions.

"Gaara," Kakashi forenamed. His eyes narrow to my chest, "Keep it on. I don't need it."

I look away and nod without question. I begin to lay myself down on the ground, but Kakashi gestured me to follow him near the tree my gourd was placed. He leaned himself against the bark of the tree next to my gourd and waved his hands, gesturing to his abdomen. I breathed in the old misty air, making my way slowly towards him, arms crossed. I grimace at my inner self, which groaned and protested against any actions towards Kakashi I made. The copy ninja spread his legs and as soon as I was o arms length from him, he grabs me and pulls me down in front of him. I squirm and stiffen. Unfortunately, my mentality would lose under my physical wants. I was too tired to care where I slept, so I leaned back into Kakashi's belly. His arms rest on my shoulders, stretched out in front of me.

"Rest easy, we have a lot of running we have to do tomorrow." I obeyed his demands, not because I wanted to, but because I was already half asleep by the time I laid down.

**0o0o0o**

The morning air filled my nose, I awoke with a jump. My muscles twitched, begging for one more moment of rest. I declined their request and sat myself up. I was already dressed in my robes, confused I look around. I remember falling asleep in Hatake's lap, but where is Hatake? Rubbing my eyes, I make my way to the spring. The small waterfall that poured life into the small spring before me, sprayed mist in the air. The mist was refreshing and tasted sweet, earthy almost. I wrench my body forward and press my knees into the ground, pulling up my white and blue robes to prevent grass stain. Cupping a handful of icy water, I splash it in my face. The remaining droplets in my palms went straight through my hair, I pulled back my bangs and felt my forehead. The kanji felt somewhat rougher than the rest of my skin.

"You ready?" Kakashi was standing behind me. I jump, slightly off guard.

"Mm-hm."

It took a lot of ducking and jumping from tree to tree, which delayed our expected arrival four hours. My lungs burned, and I could feel my forehead beat sweat. It was a good burning though, and I liked the sweat. I hadn't moved in so long. Suna and Konoha both have been peaceful lately, hardly any threats or messages indicating warning. When we finally reached Konoha, I felt somewhat dissatisfied. I also felt bothersome, I am sure Kakashi read that by how often I would apologize. Whether I accidentally brushed his arm while running, or whenever we had to stop to calculate the distance and time we had left. I try shaking the memory of me almost drowning myself, plus the closeness we felt during this trip. It was overwhelming to the point where I could feel the insides of my stomach churn, as if I were to throw up. Or that distasteful tingle in my body that ran up and down my spine and made my knees tremble.

The villagers were welcoming, bucolic bungalows and the green of the leaves and trees were aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Children ran around us as we walked towards the Hokage residence.

"Kakashi sensei!" I heard someone call from behind. I dare not turn around, the voice was familiar and I knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Naruto, what's up!" Kakashi greets the blonde Uzumaki with shrug.

"I was wondering where you were, I was told you were an escort by Granny Tsunade-" He paused abruptly. "Gaara?"

I shift my body around, facing his bright cyan eyes and whiskered face. A small smile breaks my stone face. "Naruto." I nod.

"Long time no see, whatcha doing all the way out here? I was wondering when I'd get to see that coon face of yours again!" Naruto's hands move to the top of his head and he bends back a bit.

I look up to Kakashi who already was reading my mind. I gasp softly. He nods. "Well, I better go tell Lady Tsunade that the Kazekage has arrived safely. I'll leave you guys to catch up," Kakashi says with a wave. He vanishes in a blink of an eye and I felt defenseless, but I maintained my composure.

"So you here for the chunin exams I take it?" Naruto asks. _Ding ding ding._

"Y-Yeah. Tsunade has arranged the meeting for next week to discuss the procedures and precautions," I could hear my voice crack a bit in the beginning of that sentence.

Naruto began to walk, turning to look at me. A smile cracked on his face and his dulcet chuckle rang through me. "Lets get some ramen, my treat."

"R-ramen? Sure.." I mutter.

"Yee! It's a date!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Naruto)<strong>

There was much added silence, as I walked beside my comrade._ Man, he's as tall as me now_. I couldn't help but smile the whole walk to Ramen Ichiraku. I had to admit, I under reacted when I saw him standing next to Kakashi sensei. I envied him in a way, but felt no rivalry between us. It was all warm and exciting to be honest. Gaara was the closest friend I have. Next to Sakura, (and Sasuke if he had still saw me as his brother.) To be completely honest, I had always tried to make excuses to go visit Suna. Being denied each request by Granny Tsunade, _"There's no need, besides, the Kazekage probably has no time for goofing off. Or shall I say a goofball." _It was always the same excuses. I even admitted to just wanting to pay a visit. To see no-brow to ensure all was well. Especially after what those Akatsuki have done to him. I worried immensely every night.

I looked towards Gaara, as quiet and reserved as he was, he gave off a very pleasing aura. He wore his kage robes and the hat to match. The gourd rested on his back. He looked almost angelic in a way. Its funny to think back and remember how he once was. Something happened that made him change his view on life and I am extremely glad how everything is now.

"Excuse me," said a small voice from below. I turn to see a cute little girl with long brown hair tied in pigtails standing behind Gaara. She held a cherry blossom in one hand and a small portion of Gaara's robe in the other, gently tugging at it. Gaara turned to face her. His face went from deadpan to gentle in a second. His eyes soften. "Welcome to our village, Lord Kazekage. I picked this from the stream near my house for you." She held out the cherry blossom to him, resting in her little palms.

"Thank you," Gaara says, his voice smooth. He knelt down to her eye level. He cupped his hands under hers, accepting the welcome gift. His face held the most becoming of smiles. The little girl giggled, her cheeks blushing.

"Come on Mitsu, lets leave the Kazekage to his leisure," the young girl's mother says, holding out her hand to her daughter. The little girl bowed and scampered to her mothers hip. She smiled at Gaara with respect and Gaara returned the favour.

Man, that guy. He was so cool and played it off as if this happens to him everyday. (Which it probably does.) I regain my focus on the little ping pedals that lay in Gaara;s palm. They matched the same smoothness of his skin, my heart came to a sudden halt. A sudden realization spread through my brain, itching to be expressed. It wasn't luck that brought him to where he is today. It was sheer will power and the strength he gained. The mental strength he obtained, being able to forgive his village for all they have done to him. I look back to the day we were forcefully paired - well tag teamed - with Gaara and two other sand shinobi three or so years ago. His village's black ops were ordered to kill Gaara by any means necessary. Even after warding them off, he still refused to keep fighting them. He objected to me removing their masks and pleaded for their own mercy. That day... That day is when I finally saw something in Gaara I never thought I would see. That is the love for others. The need to change and become who he is today. I looked up to him. I still do.

"Gaara," I say, my voice breaking a bit. I remained high strong.

"Yes, Naruto?" His voice seemed distant. It reminded me of a somewhat melancholy sound, but at the same time it soothed my ears. I wanted to tell him so much. After all we've been through. Distance suddenly didn't seem like an issue, considering Suna was a ways away. I wanted to make a promise, not to him but to myself to see him. Maybe eat ramen together from time to time. Spare. Visit the hot springs. ANYTHING DAMMIT! I felt Gaara deprived. If that is a thing to be deprived of. After the Shinobi war, seeing him and his will to want to protect me.. I thought a lot about it. About him and whether or not it was out of pure friendship or he felt indebted to me. I decided the better out of the two and thought companionship. He stood with his arms to his sides, his posture almost perfect.

I breathe, "Missed you."

It was a long silence between us just then. _Dammit, he probably thinks I am gay or something. _

"It's been far too long... Naruto."

**0o0o0o0**

The ramen was warm, steam rolled in front of our faces. The scent of cumin covered beef and buttery noodles filled my twitching nose. "AHH! This looks fantastic!" I shout. I rip apart my chop sticks and dive in. After a few slurps and a satisfied grumble, I look to coon eyes who starred blankly at his soupy ramen. He seemed somewhat off and blank, even for Gaara.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask.

He shook his head and turned his eyes towards me, "Yeah, thank you." He ripped apart his chop sticks and began nibbling at his food. For a fierce leader of a village, he sure ate like a bird. I finished my ramen first, I was going to ask for seconds, but I only had enough for two bowls. How unpleasant, having no money and all. I leaned back a bit, feeling my belly expand. That hit the spot. Gaara was still panning his food. Picking out the meet and and only searching for the noodles. He never striked me as a picky eater, well now I know. He managed to eat the whole bowl within the next several minutes. I watched him eat and felt someone entertained, when he put too much in his mouth his cheeks puffed up and his eyes would cross, looking at his chop sticks.. It was sort of cute, (in a platonic way, I mean.) After our meal, I felt the need to want to walk Gaara to his suite. He was staying at an expensive, well protected inn, complete with a private hot spring.

The air was cool and full of mist. The heavy musk of wet wood filled our noses and pores. I could feel myself get congested a bit, holding back a sneeze. I pressed forward along side with Gaara. It was silent between us all the way there. He hasn't really said much to me at all. Unless I said something first. We reached the inn and he offered for me to come inside. it was in fact very extravagant. Paper doors were covered with sakura flower designs and s plethora of different fragrance oils made the atmosphere smell opulent.

Hey! Gaara!" We turn around to see Kankuro in nothing but a towel. He looked completely different without his make-up. I almost didn't recognize him.

"Kankuro, Kakashi escorted me." Gaara aforementioned. His eyes averted to his brother who stood with his hands to his hips.

"Yes, I was informed. Your things are in your room, I will be soaking in the spring. See you soon. Oh, and hey Naruto!" Kankuro waved shooting a suspicious glance at Gaara before wandering off to the back exit.

Gaara lead me to his suite. He must have stayed here before. It's like he new the place like the back of his hand. I had asked him how long he was staying in Konoha, but I'd sound too eager. So, I kept my mouth shut until he spoke first. Which he never did. I couldn't help but think about wanting to see him more after this. I wasn't sure if I was bothering him or not. Maybe I was, but I didn't care at the moment. I hadn't seen him in what feels like forever. I was desperate. I watched him as he placed his hat on a desk near his king sized bed. The room was elegant. Full of white, but a pleasant white. The sheets were of cream colour. Almost matching his skin tone, but a shade lighter. He carefully removed his gourd, which appeared heavier than life it self. His belongings, such as bags and clothes seemed to have been neatly set in the drawers. I began to feel somewhat agitated, Gaara still was stone silent. His hands were open, the blossom wedged neatly between his middle and index fingers. Something in me felt warm when I was near my comrade.

I couldn't take it any longer. "No more of this silent treatment bull crap! I want to hear you speak to me. Tell me something, it can be anything," I spit out. Gaara turned to face me, his eyes somewhat in shock. Maybe I was a little harsh with my play of words.

"Please.. Forgive me Naruto, I have a lot on my mind..." he was far too quiet. I almost couldn't hear him.

"What do you mean? You know you can talk to me right? We are friends," I say with the utter most sincerity. He shivers, not enough to notice unless you were intently staring at him.

"Some things, Naruto, are hard to put into words..." he trails off again. He began to hide his face by looking down at his feet. I wasn't quite sure what was happening. I was as clueless as a baby fox, no pun intended.

"Just tell me," I say, moving closer to him. I was close enough that our hands were brushing. He was burning up. It surprised me and my first instinct was to turn him around completely to face me. I grab his wrists and pull them up in the air, initially trying to press my forehead to his to check his temperature. It took him by surprise and he somewhat struggled, retreating to his bed.

"Gaara stay still!" I demand. He refused to listen. I held his hands tight, but he kept resisting. We were on the side of his bed, nearly wrestling. He tried taking another step back, trying to stop him, I clamp onto his hip.

"Naruto!" he shouted. Within seconds we both tumble onto his bed. I landed on top of him, disoriented. I got my bairings and finally was able to press my forehead to his. He felt like fire. His whole body did. My chest pressed against his, I wasn't realizing it, but I had him pinned to the bed.

"As I expected," my eyes focused on his forehead, "you are running a fever-" I stop talking as soon as I noticed his face. He was blushing! The great Kazekage of the sand village was blushing! I began to blush to, I realized I was being somewhat inappropriate. I was on top of the man for goodness sake. I tried to get off of him, but something in me didn't want to move. A sudden chill runs up my spine, I didn't want to get off of him. He was warm and I liked that feeling underneath me.

"Naruto," Gaara voice broke through my thoughts. he looked as if something was bothering him. Hell, he looked that way all day. He lied there, and I could tell her was at war with himself. I wasn't sure with what, but it seemed to be something great enough to upset him. I pressed tighter into him. he swallowed hard. his heart beat racing. "Naruto, I have been thinking a lot.. About compassion.."

"Gaara," I whisper. His eyes turn away, slightly. He blinks and they regain their focus on me. His skin was so smooth, I felt if touched it it shatter. He seemed so delicate, comely. His eyes held a mini ocean, with slight waves of contained excitement. I felt the urge to to want to explore their depths.

"I-I think I hold a great deal of emotion towards you, Naruto. You saved me from myself... You.. You were the first person I had ever felt anything for, my first friend... I just... I wasn't sure if I was able to speak today, my breath was noticeably unsteady. My heart kept hurting really bad. I think what I feel is greater than frie-"

Something had happened during those moments. He kept talking, but I knew he didn't know what he was talking about. I knew. I knew it all too well. I have debated this over and over. But what lead to the events that occurred within that special moment could only be defined with the rhythmic sounds of our uncontrolled heart beats. There I was... There we were.. One moment eating ramen, the next in a struggle to feel his temp. The next we were kissing on this extremely comfortable bed. My hands intertwined with his, as if they belonged attached. I could feel his cheeks brush mine, our lips held their position for a half minute before naturally opening. The taste of his breath was sweet and his breath radiated between mine.

We let go, our faces both red... Gaara laid there, limp. His hands were squeezing the sheets tightly. I looked at him, and something made me want more. I never felt this way with another man. Though I have kissed another man, which was Sasuke and it was an accident. Other than that, this was new to me. I decided off the whim, the only way to pursue this sudden epiphany was to get to know him more than I already do. I dared to ask him a simple question.

"Gaara," I waste no time, "tomorrow when you are free, I am coming to pick you up. We are going somewhere special."

His eyes peer up at me and he nods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Excuse any grammar mistakes, its 12 am and I haven't slept in two days. I am not sure where I want to take this story, but I do plan on continuing. I have been plan writing in my noggin. If its tasteless I am sorry. I wanted to finish this chapter and make the next one a big one. **

**STAY TUNED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for the wait. I was sick all week and had no access to the computer. I will try to move things more quickly and work more on my grammar and the story. Chuu 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Three<strong>

**(Gaara)**

The night was filled with uneasy twists and turns. I couldn't sleep. The sound of the gamboling leaves lay just on my window sill. The wind was pushing them up against the glass, begging to be brought in. I lied there awake all night. My eyes staring up at the ceiling, I gently place my middle and index finger on my lower lip, pulling it down slowly. I close my eyes, picturing the kiss I shared with Uzumaki. My heart sang in so many different songs, first a slow and steady melody, but once Naruto crossed my mind it plucked my heart strings vigorously. I can feel my toes and fingertips grow numb from anticipation. Deep down I wanted Naruto to stay the night. He left right after he invited me to his day tomorrow. He was probably extremely halcyon as I was, too excited to say anything more, too shy to continue to stay another fleeting moment. I wasn't quite sure when I'd meet him, chunin exams were in a week. I had plenty of time to prepare. I was also debating on what to wear on our outing tomorrow. _Kazekage robes, my shinobi gear, or should I go a little more formal? _I was at war with myself, I had been for a while, but now I was having a side dispute on what I would wear. I was completely losing it, and I wasn't sure why.

_Who am I kidding?_ I_ know why... _I hated my self profusely for having felt this strongly for someone. I also despised myself for showing any emotion at all. I was suppose to appear as a well kept guy. Someone who wouldn't be faced by petty feelings such as want and need. I shake my head and turn on my belly, burying my face in the warm pillow. I take in a deep breath of stale air and wrap my arms around my lower stomach. It suddenly reminded me of Kakashi, when I lied there exposed and utterly defenseless. Why would he do that to me? Why would he hold me like that and touch me without permission... More importantly... WHY WOULD I LET HIM?! I let out a muffled scream. I felt lassitude overcome me. My eyes shut tightly. So much was happening with me that I didn't understand. My abdomen hurt with anxiety and I grip it tight. I could hear the sand labyrinthine in my gourd. My emotions were confusing and so was Kakashi. But especially Naruto.

**0o0o0o**

It turned out to be a restless, sleepless night with nothing but an agonizing pang of confusion. My mind kept screaming provocative things. _You should have let him in! You shouldn't have been so scared!_ I was one to only think how I feel and react to things on the inside, preventing to lose my composure. Unlike Naruto, I felt showing pain, excitement, laughter, and whatever else that happens in short random burst were best kept in my mind. I guess you can say I had sort of two personalities, the outside Gaara and the inner Gaara, to whom if I let out would probably be just as annoying as Naruto is.

I sat up in my bed, my head spinning and mind went amiss. I try to pull myself from my bed, objective, bathroom. I wheel myself forward, sliding the paper door open to feel Kankuro's arms wrap around my shoulders. "Good morning sunshine, how was your little confab with Naruto last night?" Kankuro asked, sounding somewhat suspicious.

"Fine, just fine," I state.

"I heard you screaming in your sheets, wanna talk about it, Otouto?"

_Damn, he is persistent._

"I can't, I am fairly busy today nii-san." I duck under his arms, making a hasty escape to the bathroom. I turn out the shower, letting the water run enough until it became lukewarm. I undress myself from my pajamas, stepping inside the contained shower. The water ran warm down my back and the front of my chest, soothing my aching muscles. I reach for a glass bottle of scented oils and extract some onto my hand. I gently massage them all over my body, the necessary spots, easing my dry scratchy skin. Living in a dry place your skin is either immune to it or against it. My skin was against it. I tried my best to maintain moisture in my skin when needed. Considering my skin is rather fair and prone to sunburns and dry scratchy rashes, I use oils and lotions to keep my skin from burning. Its not just me, the men in our family just have sensitive skin.

After my shower I dry myself, quickly slipping on my long decided outfit for the day. A red jacket with four buttons on each side, darker red joggers and a brown leather belt to match. My hair went flat from the water and I evenly brushed it out, knowing that it will eventually work back to its normal messy state within the next half hour. I press my hands on the edge of the sink, looking down. I wasn't ready for this outing. Maybe physically, but not mentally. It took at least fifty even deep breaths before I finally stepped out of the bathroom.

"Took you long enough, someone is waiting for you outside," Kankuro sang, rustling my hair with his hand. I scoff. _I just brushed it! _

Here I am, taking the courageous steps to face the man I could potentially be in love with.

**0o0o0**

The breeze pushed on my skin. I could feel myself, heavy and tired, walk so slowly besides Naruto. He was wearing a somewhat large backpack on his back. His stride cheerful and charismatic. Uzumaki's eyes were so wide and bright, but mine were so chatoyant, so exhausted. You'd think I would be so use to not sleeping, after years of avoiding it. When the Shukaku was extracted I was able to sleep again, but getting into that habit of scheduled sleeping, I hadn't realized how much I needed it. Waking up was a chore. I tried to maintain somewhat understandable. (Don't get me wrong, I was unbelievably excited for today.) I was just not, you know, expressive. My feet pressed behind him, matching his rhythmic steps.

We entered a canopy of bushes and trees, leading to a large spring with two separate waterfalls. The water, that crashed against boulders, sprayed mist of cool earthy water. The trees turned into a beautiful array of pink and white and the grass was covered in cherry blossom pedals and green grass. My jaw dropped, (metaphorically). It was efflorescent, there was no other way to explain it. Blooming!

Naruto placed his bag on the ground directly under the largest sakura tree. He brushed aside as much pedals as he could and opened the bag, taking out a large quilt. He set it down neatly and began to arrange different bento boxes in the corners of the blanket and a fancy bottle of sake with two polished clay cups. He smiles, satisfied with himself and sits down. I follow suite, my face felt hot. He arranged a picnic for us. I wasn't the most romantic person, this was all new to me. I press my rump on the blanket, taking off my shoes in respect before doing so. Naruto looks at me, his eyes intent. I couldn't help but look away. I felt awkward and didn't know exactly what to say.

"Gaara," he spoke first. He popped open the bottle of sake and poured us each a glass. I didn't drink much, hardly ever, but I accepted the drink. "This is to you, for being so stubborn, strong, silent, cool... Alive." He held out the glass towards me and we clink them together and each sipped at it.

"Thank you.. Naruto... Thank-"

"No, no, don't thank me. I just missed talking to you. I needed to take you to a special place to tell you this..." He paused. His eyes focused solely on mine. I take a deep breath and instead of returning the gaze I look around at the scenery.

_He must think I am rude... _I say to myself. "It sure is lovely here. Konoha truly holds being the prettiest village."

"You're cute," Naruto says suddenly, sipping at his drink. He held his head in his hand and rested his elbow on his leg. His smile was extremely hard not to look away from.

I gulp.

"You're cute when you act awkward," Naruto restated.

I take another gulp, but it was empty. "H-ow.. That's... That's inappropriate," I half shout, tripping over my words.

He just smiles in response. "I'm sorry, Gaara-chan." He used the wrong honorific, it was sort of disrespectful, but I didn't call him out on it like other people would. Instead I tried to take another drink of my sake.

"Well, I brought us some food. Sakura helped me make this stuff. Rice balls, fried vegetable noodles, saury, and some sugar cookies after. How's that sound?" Naruto asks, he hands me a bento box. I take it, hesitating.

He hands me a pair of chop sticks and I rip them apart generously. The scent of fish and fried curry vegetables fill my nose. I could feel my mouth water and stomach grumble. I wanted to dig in. The box felt over filled, which made me overjoyed. I was starving, Naruto too. He claps his hands together, saying thanks for the meal, I repeat the same gesture and we both dive in. I felt more relaxed eating in front of him this time. In fact I finished before him, which was an oddity. Shifting all my weight against the tree, letting my belly extend. Naruto leaned back just the same, letting out a satisfied burp. I close my eyes, tilting my head back towards the sun.

The bottle of sake was half empty. I felt somewhat guilty for allowing myself to get somewhat buzzed, I was able to hold my alcohol well. We sat there, talking about whatever popped in our minds, scooting closure to each other every few minutes. It was platonic, the heat between us was comforting and I wanted to be even closer. The thought of the night before had me thinking. Even if we did end up falling in love with each other.. There was no way it could work out. Being Kazekage was one thing, and the fact our villages were days apart was another. I couldn't possibly relieve myself of my duty because of this.

Naruto wore a cream green colored tee with some cargo shorts. His eyes were shifted towards the spring, as if begging to jump in. He lifted up his shirt, relieving his tight abs and hip bones which lead a crease in the skin on both sides, pointing to his lower region. I hold back my gaze and try to find something else to look at.

"Gaara, lets go for a swim!" He begs, his ocean coloured orbs pout.

I think for a moment and realize I had my sand armour on, "I can't."

"Come on, don't be like that! It'll be fun! Can you not swim?" He was persistent.

It wasn't that I cannot swim, because I was okay at that part. I just would sink like a rock if I did. Naruto was my cynosure now, his body had a certain curve to it as he stride towards the water. I cross my arms, I was almost convinced. Naruto gave it a few more minutes before stripping down to his boxers. That's when I lost all control of my emotions. My face felt hot and I cover my mouth with my hands, acting surprised. Naruto noticed and continued to flirt and tease. He shot a half smile at me, hoping it will pull me closure to him. I roll my eyes and shake my head. _Why does he have to do this to me?! _I finally made the decision to stand up, stripping my clothes nervously. I kept look around, making sure no one but Naruto and I was in view. Naruto had already been in the water by now, cheering me on as I remove my pants, showing my blue boxer briefs. I couldn't imagine how red my face must have been, but it didn't stop me. I needed to not be so demure, especially around Naruto. If I can do it in front of Kakashi, I can in front of Naruto. I wasn't the kind of person who was too confident about my body. I felt I was always somewhat bloated near my abdomen, I was self conscious of my legs and my back as well. I did have visible muscle, there was a faded outline of my abs when I stood up or stretched. My thighs were also somewhat protuberant, only noticeable when I walked or ran without pants on, which I rarely did. All in all though, I wasn't too big in fat or muscle and I wasn't too small either. I was pretty average in that department, maybe smaller than half the people I know.

Naruto splashed about in the water, his hands reaching out to me, I walk, taking my time to get to where my whiskered friend was. I take a step in. The water was actually refreshing. Warm enough to dive in even without hesitation. I focus my chakra in my feet and step onto the water. "Come on coon eyes! Get in!" There he goes opening his mouth again.

I let my inner self slip for a moment, "Dammit Naruto! You shut your mouth or I will shut it-" I suddenly couldn't see him, but I felt something tickle my feet under water, I let my guard down and stopped focusing on keeping my feet planted on the water. Almost instantly my whole body fell under, I swallow a gulp of water through my nose and push myself up to the surface. Cool droplets ran down my face and I coughed.

Naruto sprang up right after me, laughing. "GOT YOU!"

I let out a groan of disappointment and splashed some water in his face. Naruto dived under before the splash hit him and popped up behind me. I could feel his hands under my arm pits, tickling them. I let out an abrupt chuckle, which I hardly ever do. I could hear Naruto's giggles in my ear. I felt maybe too exposed, even in front of Naruto. He kept inching his hands closer to my belly. I squirmed under the water, treading the best I could. I wasn't too good at swimming, I was sure Naruto could see that. Every so often my face went under when it was hard to keep afloat. I laugh and splash him, trying to get away, but he had his grip on me.

"NARUTO AHHWAHH! STOP! AHAHA!" I shouted. I could feel my eyes water from holding back my laughter.

"Make me, no-brow!" Naruto teases. I managed to regain my strength and I turn to face him, my hands on his shoulders now. His grin turned into a teeth baring smile. I accepted his challenge and began pushing myself against him. He seemed to be enjoying this, he takes his hands and grip my sides. "Oh you want to play dirty, huh? You just can't resist me."

My eyes narrow and I ignore his bullying. I wanted to shove him under water, you know for fun. Not to harm him, but to show him he should treat me like an equal and not his uke. I cringe at that thought and shove him under, pushing myself away immediately. I dive under water too. Feeling somewhat satisfied. But that satisfaction was quickly lost when I found myself being held by each of my limbs. The water rushed around me and I held my breath best I could. Opening my eyes I seen what was keeping me from moving. It was multiple Narutos keeping me still. He used his shadow clone jutsu on me?! That idiot! I struggle a bit trying to get my barrings. The water made my vision blurry. My heart began to race and suddenly I could feel gentle hands on my chest. Naruto, or so I assumed was really him, was in front of me. His eyes blue as the water around, over, and above us. He smiled and placed both hands on either side of my cheeks. I wiggle, trying to break free. Air was on my mind, and from what I could feel, my lungs needed it more than anything.

Bubbles rush around us and I could still feel his hands on my cheeks, I close my eyes, thinking of screaming. This game was going on for too long. Out of no where I suddenly felt something soft touch my lips, and than freedom. My head finally surfaced and I took a long deep breath. Naruto's head bobbed, he no longer smiled. His face full of determination and want. I was still. Treading, keeping myself surfaced.

He kissed me...

It took me a moment for the events to register.

He kissed me! He held me underwater for that?!

I felt my heart burn with anger and I began to doggy paddle towards him, muttering not so nice things under my breath. In an instant Naruto was in front of me, his eyes focused on mine. I didn't feel angry anymore. Instead, I felt nervous.

"Gaara," he began, his voice low. "You don't have any idea how badly I want you."

"Nn..?"

Before I could respond, I felt his forehead on mine. I close my eyes, refusing to see anything but my eyelids. I had no escape, not that I wanted to escape.

"Do you want me?" He asks. Again, I had no time to answer before I felt one of his hands on the bottom of my back, inching its way down my boxer briefs. The other hands was pressed firmly on one side of my neck. My eyes shot open. His chest against mine. The sound of the waterfall dulcet, but loud smashed against the spring's surface.

"I-I-" I couldn't speak. My head spoke for me, _You do you moron! Say something, or do something! Anything but what you are doing!_

Naruto pressed closer. I could feel his heart beat and his skin rub against mine. I couldn't move or speak, no matter how badly I wanted to. I don't think I ever wanted something so badly.. He continued to move his hand deeper in my pantsu. I felt something tingle and twitch in my lower region, it was unnerving. Naruto pressed a finger on the tip of my bum and I squirmed, but I did not move away.

"Lets finish what we started," Naruto sang in my ear. Sweet and heavy was his voice, I nod. We pull apart and returned to solid ground. What was I doing? Why was I obeying him? We put our clothes back on and pack everything up. I wasn't sure what was to happen from this point on.. All I knew was I wanted him badly and he wanted me too.

**o0o0o**

I followed Naruto to his house. It wasn't too large, the scent of cup ramen and lavender filled my nose. It wasn't too messy, just not too organized. We were dried off by this time. We set everything in his dining room and I allowed him to lead me to his bedroom.

His bed was untidy, clothes hung on a string across the room to dry. My feet pressed in the wood floor, waiting for the next command. The sun was setting and many thoughts ran through my head, keeping me from enjoying the moment. I bet Kankuro was wondering where I am. I bet he'd be upset with me when I got back.

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, gesturing for me to join him. I sat next to him. Our hands a half a centimetre apart, I could feel his heat. I could feel his eyes on me and I can feel my skin prickle with nervous goosebumps. I was out of it. My head everywhere but where it's suppose to be. Was this a crime? Was it a sin? Naruto's index finger wraps around mine and we look at each other.

"Are you ready?" He asks, his eyes just as unsure as mine.

"What are we going to do?" I laugh nervously.

He smiles, "Just kiss me... Follow me.."

"Hold me..." I finish, and I lean in towards his face, kissing him.

And he kissed me back...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter was alright. I quickly skimmed over it. I was rushed towards the end and hope the next chapter will make up for it. If you have any suggestions or complaints PM me so I can fix my mistakes. I respond to kindness. 3 **

**Be sure to leave a review if you like it, follow or favourite as well if it is good enough for that. **


End file.
